


【龄龙】蜜桃果汁.08

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping





	【龄龙】蜜桃果汁.08

08

王九龙在片场待了大约一周，他的工作在他自己转入郭麒麟名下以后，其实就大概有了点出入。

总的来说就是除了一小部分代言，之前公司给的影视资源都被搁置给了公司现在更当红的小偶像，他是空闲下来了。王九龙本人倒是不在意，不过他的粉丝和郭麒麟倒是在意的不得了。

不就是几个电视剧嘛!

郭麒麟在电话那头听起来很不爽，差点就要把自己手头上的几个本子给王九龙送过来，以证明自己是真的能捧红王九龙，而不是网上流传的星二代包养小鲜肉。

“你又不是你爸，郭老师的快乐你还是等等吧。”王九龙刚洗了澡，身上湿漉漉地滴着水，大大咧咧地就往床上扑，“反正我现在也挺好的，跟着九龄儿也能学到不少东西……吧。”

张九龄在赶夜戏，看他困得不行地就把他撵回酒店来了。王九龙就想着那就先回去洗个澡再去看老艺术家演戏，说来惭愧，他来的一周有一大部分时间都是在床上度过的。

也不能他一个人惭愧。王九龙对这件事保持着一定羞耻，同时也对老艺术家白日宣淫的行为有不小的纵容度。

郭麒麟不怀好意地笑起来，勾着尾音儿就说我信你个鬼，你能有功夫下床就不错了。

王九龙红着脸，憨乎乎地嘟囔吃饭也还是要下床的。

“张九龄就在你身上用了一点好脾气你就巴巴地黏上去，以后谁要再说男孩子要穷养我就掐死他。”郭麒麟恨铁不成钢啊，直说的王九龙不好意思，言语之间大有舅舅舅妈就该把你生成女儿的意思。

“你不知道的，他真的挺好的。”王九龙翻了个身，两条腿翘到床头墙上，脚指头相互交缠着。

“他跟你看过电影还是拉着你的手逛过街?他到现在连个戒指都没给你吧。说实话你们除了结婚这层关系，跟别人上床打炮的有什么区别。”郭麒麟的话说的是无奈的意思，可是王九龙听过来就是一把软刀子，越想割地越深。

原来是这样。王九龙这样想，坐起来擦了头发，安安分分地钻进了被子里。

张九龄回来的时候是凌晨，房间里的灯只剩下床头的一盏小灯。

王九龙似乎已经睡着了，嘴巴还轻微地撅着，似乎是睡之前擦了什么东西，现在水润地有着光泽。

“我看见你眼皮在动了。”张九龄笑着说，低头去亲王九龙的嘴。

“你们拍的真晚。”王九龙伸手揽住张九龄的脖子，乖巧地张开自己的嘴，和张九龄的舌头缠到一起。

王九龙今晚很不一样。

张九龄甚至摸到了王九龙腿间一片湿，亲到最后也不知道是谁先开了个头，王九龙已经骑在张九龄身上，晕乎乎地掰开自己的屁股，整根含了进去。

他们没用过这个姿势，王九龙个子高，体力又不算太好，张九龄想都不用想，用了这个姿势最后结果还不是自己来。

“你今天很主动。”张九龄扶着王九龙的腰，一下没一下地顶着。

王九龙咬着嘴，眨巴着去擦自己眼睛下面的汗，有点酸眼，“今天大林、和我说我资源都在前公司，我好像要没工作了九龄儿。”

张九龄想你怎么天天都和你表哥聊天，怎么不见你这么腻歪我，但是他想了想最后捏着王九龙大腿，目光落在那跳色指甲上说：“只要你乖，我就给你买街。”

第二天王九龙跟着张九龄一起早起去了片场，不为别的，就为今天据说是剧本上的第一处激情戏。孟鹤堂正跟个老大爷似得捧着个茶杯坐在化妆镜前面，给张云雷盘弄他的发型。

虽然瓜是吃到了个大概，但是张云雷和孟鹤堂待在一起还是挺有视觉冲击的。

王九龙发现孟鹤堂前两天的女助理变成了个卷毛小眼睛的男人，挺勤快的，就是跟孟鹤堂不太亲近，可王九龙就觉得哪里有点违和感。

张云雷在给张九龄化妆，王九龙拖了个椅子，在几个好事人群嘿嘿嘿的目光里，怪不好意思地挪到张九龄身边。

“我保证我对张九龄没意思。”张云雷挑了挑眉，义正言辞地说。

“我知道我知道。”王九龙挪远了一点，还是止不住地朝张九龄那边看。老艺术家抿着嘴，似乎不在意王九龙这边的动静，王九龙有点沮丧。

这种沮丧只坚持到了戏开拍，孟鹤堂一脚踹上张九龄的胸开始。

王九龙几乎不敢眨眼，他只了解到这部戏是民国背景，孟鹤堂饰演的荣生是最早一批的资本家，救了张九龄所演的小乞丐何霖，后来何霖因缘巧合成了国民党要员，把荣生私通共党的事压了下来，最后两个人一齐死于暗杀的故事。

今天拍的戏份是何霖故意要挟荣生，被荣生踹开，然后霸王硬上弓。

王九龙舔了舔嘴角，看着张九龄把孟鹤堂压在地上，手枪抵着孟鹤堂的额头，哑着声音说荣生你可别给脸不要脸。

孟鹤堂眯着眼睛啐一口，说自己救了条狗也知道报主，可惜自己救了个猪狗不如的东西。

张九龄沉着脸，扔了手里的枪，掐着孟鹤堂的脖子问你当初救我就该想到这世道，人不如狗。

除去一个是自己丈夫这件事，这场面居然还有点得劲。王九龙思考自己磕cp的话，能不能让张九龄给自己撒点糖。

“十分恶心。”

王九龙迷茫着看向比自己矮了两个头的，孟鹤堂的小助理，对方看起来不在乎的样子又十分不满，嘴抿抿地紧紧。

“他们只是拍戏。”王九龙觉得自己应该好心解释一下，他怕这个小助理丢了工作。

小助理哼了一声，“谁知道那群妇女怎么想。”

“你这样会丢工作的。”

“孟鹤堂不会。”

小助理不理王九龙了，抱着毛巾和矿泉水等着孟鹤堂下戏。王九龙看见张九龄亲上了孟鹤堂的眼睛，尽管是拍戏，他们真的就是拍戏，拍戏而已，拍戏拍戏——管他的拍戏——王九龙皱着眉。

张九龄刚休息就被王九龙拖进休息室，什么也没说地就亲上张九龄。

“待会儿还要拍呢。”张九龄捏着王九龙后颈说。

“再亲亲我，快点，亲眼睛的那种。”王九龙委屈地说。

tbc


End file.
